Rubatosis
by wajahiu
Summary: Rubatosis (n.) : The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat. Tooru bisa jadi membenci anak itu, tapi getaran-getaran halus itu ada dalam hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Kageyama Tobio adalah omega pertama yang bergabung dengan tim voli Kitagawa Daiichi. Dan juga satu-satunya.

Awalnya, tidak satupun yang menyangka akan ada omega yang bergabung dengan tim, termasuk sang pelatih. Dalam sejarah Kitagawa Daiichi pun, belum pernah ada omega yang bergabung dengan tim. Bukan berarti omega tidak boleh bergabung, hanya saja tidak dianjurkan demi keamanan, karena di tim hanya ada para alfa dan beta.

Jadi, ketika Kageyama bergabung, seluruh pasang mata di ruang olahraga itu tertuju padanya, terutama para alfa yang bisa mencium feromon khas omega.

Termasuk Oikawa.

Perawakan Kageyama yang kecil, dengan wajah manis dan feromon yang menggoda membuat semua alfa di ruangan itu ingin tertawa sarkastis. Berani sekali seorang omega bergabung dengan tim voli yang anggotanya hanya alfa dan beta, seolah mengekspos diri untuk diserang. Wajar saja jika nyaris seluruh anggota tim voli itu langsung memberikan pandangan meremehkan pada Kageyama. Dengan perawakan seperti itu, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Oikawa pun tadinya berpikir seperti itu.

Setelah mendapat sedikit _briefing_ dari sang pelatih, para anggota baru dibagi menjadi dua tim dan bergabung dengan beberapa murid kelas dua dan tiga. Kageyama dan seorang lelaki yang bernama Kindaichi bergabung dengan tim Oikawa—tim merah—untuk latih tanding dan juga melihat kemampuan para murid kelas satu. Ketika keduanya ditanya ingin mendapat posisi apa, Kindaichi menjawab _Middle Blocker_ , sedangkan Kageyama menjawab _Setter_.

Dari sinilah benih-benih perseteruan mulai tumbuh. Oikawa adalah seorang _S_ _etter_ dan juga pemain reguler, Kageyama ingin menjadi _S_ _etter_. Awalnya Oikawa tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi setelah ia mengalah dan membiarkan Kageyama menjadi _Setter_ tim merah untuk latih tanding pertama murid kelas satu, barulah ia tersadar.

Anak ini _jenius_.

Dia memang belum begitu terbiasa dengan gaya permainan para kakak kelas yang berbeda-beda, tapi tidak dapat diragukan bahwa ketepatan bidikannya nyaris 100%. Ia dapat mengarahkan bola tepat ke telapak tangan setiap pemain tanpa cela. Kemampuan seperti itu tidak dapat dimiliki hanya dengan latihan beberapa kali. Normalnya, butuh beberapa tahun untuk dapat membidik bola dengan keakurasian mengerikan seperti itu. Jadi, kemungkinannya hanya ada dua, bahwa Kageyama berlatih setiap hari atau memang bakat alami. Dan Oikawa dapat merasakan bahwa jawabannya adalah kemungkinan yang terakhir.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang olahraga saat itu sampai tercengang melihat kemampuan Kageyama, termasuk sang pelatih. Sangat jarang ditemukan olahragawan dengan bakat alami sebesar itu. Belum lagi Kageyama masih sangat muda, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengasah bakatnya. Sang pelatih tersenyum. _Menari_ _k_ , pikirnya.

Para alfa dan beta yang tadi meremehkannya lantas terdiam seribu bahasa. Omega yang tadinya mereka anggap lemah ternyata jauh melebihi ekspektasi mereka. Oikawa tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa iri dan kesal. Dirinya yang telah berlatih sangat keras hingga membuat dirinya sendiri cedera karena intensitas latihannya yang berlebihan selama bertahun-tahun agar dapat menjadi setter yang hebat, dikalahkan begitu saja oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan tidak perlu berlatih terlalu keras karena ia memiliki bakat alami, belum lagi bocah itu seorang omega. Harga dirinya sebagai kakak kelas dan terutama sebagai alfa serasa terinjak-injak.

Oleh karena itu, dia akan membuat Kageyama menyadari dimana posisinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia menghampiri omega itu, lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat Kageyama sedikit tersentak kaget akan sentuhan hangat di bahunya dan juga feromon yang menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya. Kageyama harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Oikawa karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh.

"Kageyama, boleh tukar tempat sebentar?" ucapnya tanpa melirik bocah itu sedikitpun.

"Silahkan, _senpai_ " jawab Kageyama sambil mengamati kakak kelasnya itu. _Kapten tim... kalau tidak salah namanya Oikawa, tapi aku lupa siapa nama kecilnya_ , batin Kageyama. _Feromonnya enak_. Seketika wajahnya terasa memanas setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya selama pertandingan berlangsung. Ia pun bertukar posisi dengan Oikawa sambil memberikan bola yang ada di genggamannya pada kakak kelasnya itu. Oikawa menerima bola itu lalu berdiri di ujung lapangan. Ia sengaja bertukar tempat dengan Kageyama karena saat itu giliran Kageyama untuk melakukan servis.

Suara peluit dari wasit terdengar, tanda Oikawa boleh memulai servisnya. Ia melempar bola tinggi ke atas, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan ke belakang, berlari beberapa langkah, lalu melompat dan memukul bola itu dengan kekuatan mematikan. Ia melakukan servis lompat, servis yang sulit di pelajari namun sangat mematikan apabila digunakan dalam pertandingan.

Bola itu meluncur cepat dari ujung lapangan ke ujung yang lain. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menerima servis itu, mereka bahkan tidak sempat bergerak untuk melakukannya saking cepat dan kuatnya servis itu. Para anggota baru membeku melihatnya, sedangkan murid kelas dua dan tiga terlihat telah terbiasa dengan servis mematikan Oikawa.

Kedua mata Kageyama menatap kakak kelasnya itu penuh kagum. Para alfa di ruang olahraga itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerjang Kageyama karena ia terlihat sangat manis saat sedang terkagum seperti itu, seakan kedua bola matanya memancarkan kelap kelip bintang. Benar-benar manis.

Oikawa menyadari tatapan penuh kagum Kageyama, ia juga merasakan setiap perubahan perasaan Kageyama, tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang alfa. Ia bisa mencium segala perubahan perasaan omega itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya, meskipun cukup sulit. "Sekali lagi!" ucapnya ketika ia menerima bola yang dilempar oleh sang manajer. Ia kembali melakukan servis mengerikan itu dan mencetak poin untuk timnya.

Sampai akhirnya latih tanding pun selesai dengan tim merah sebagai pemenangnya meskipun selisih poin dengan tim lawan hanyalah sedikit. Para anggota baru dari kedua tim pun saling berjabat tangan, sedangkan murid kelas dua dan tiga ada yang saling menepuk punggung sambil tertawa, ada juga yang saling memukulkan kepalan tangan.

Beberapa alfa anggota baru terlihat meremas tangan Kageyama terlalu keras saat berjabat tangan. Kageyama beberapa kali meringis karena tangannya terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba bahu kanannya ditepuk dari belakang, lalu terdengar suara,"Oi, dia kesakitan".

Kageyama yang terbelalak kaget lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan sedikit mendongak. Itu Oikawa. Anggota baru itu lantas melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kageyama, lalu menunduk sedikit dan berlari menuju bangku di pojok lapangan dimana air minum untuk para pemain diletakkan.

Kageyama terdiam. Kakak kelasnya ini baru saja menolongnya. Selain itu, tubuhnya berada sangat dekat dengan Oikawa. Terlalu dekat malah sampai-sampai ia merasa sedikit mabuk karena indera penciumannya dipenuhi oleh feromon maskulin kakak kelasnya itu, membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Otaknya meneriakkan bahaya karena posisi mereka yang terlalu berdekatan, tapi di sisi lain seluruh tubuhnya seakan tak ingin bergerak.

"T-terima kasih, _senpai_ " ucapnya sedikit terbata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia berharap kakak kelasnya itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama" balas Oikawa. Dalam hati, ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. _Sialan, feromonnya memabukkan_. Ia membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di bahu sempit Kageyama, meskipun ia dapat mencium kegugupan omega itu. Ia lalu melihat tangan Kageyama yang sedikit memerah karena diremas oleh beberapa alfa anggota baru saat berjabat tangan tadi.

Secara refleks, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut seraya bertanya, "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

Kageyama lagi-lagi tersentak kaget. Wajahnya semakin memanas sampai-sampai ia nyaris mengira dirinya demam. Kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Seorang omega tidak benar-benar bisa menolak perlakuan seorang alfa, apalagi dalam posisi sedekat ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja _senpai_ , t-terima kasih" ucapnya.

Oikawa mengangkat sedikit tangan Kageyama yang memerah itu, lalu meniupnya pelan. Kageyama bergidik dan tubuhnya menegang.

" _S-senpai_?!" pekiknya kaget. Oikawa tersentak. Saat itulah ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Buru-buru dilepaskannya tangan Kageyama, lalu ia mendecih dan meninggalkan Kageyama mematung di tengah lapangan.

Tubuhnya kembali gemetar, nafasnya sedikit tersengal dengan wajah semerah tomat.

 _Yang tadi itu, apa-apaan?!_

Di sisi lain, Oikawa mendapat hantaman di kepalanya dari Iwaizumi dan ia dimarahi habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja terlihat hendak memonopoli Kageyama untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Kageyama adalah satu-satunya omega yang ada di tim. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan para alfa di ruang olahraga itu. Banyak diantara mereka yang melemparkan tatapan iri pada Oikawa.

Oikawa terlihat merajuk di hadapan Iwaizumi dan beberapa kali meledeknya, "Iya, iya berisik ibu", membuat Iwaizumi spontan melempar bola voli tepat ke wajahnya.

Oikawa mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Iwa-chan" ucapnya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Iwaizumi. "Kalau mau minta maaf, minta maaflah pada Kageyama, bodoh" balasnya kesal. Oikawa mendecih. Iwaizumi semakin naik pitam.

 _Sialan, aku terbawa insting alfaku. Bisa-bisanya aku lepas kendali tadi._

Mereka terus berdebat, sementara anggota tim lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum kesal melihatnya. Hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi dan mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur, demi keselamatan diri, katanya.

Kageyama yang telah duduk di bangku kayu di pinggir lapangan menonton perdebatan mereka. Ia telah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar, meskipun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Refleks, ia bergeser menjauh sedikit. Kejadian barusan membuatnya menjadi sangat was-was ketika ada yang mendekatinya.

Orang itu menyadari ketidaknyamanan Kageyama. Buru-buru ia berkata, "Tenang saja, aku ini beta kok"

Kageyama mengamati lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan poni belah tengah, serta mata yang terlihat... bosan? Sepertinya lelaki itu seangkatan dengannya, yang berarti ia juga merupakan anggota baru. Selain itu, lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Hal ini membuat bahu Kageyama yang menegang menjadi lebih rileks dan ia merasa lega.

"Sepertinya kejadian tadi membuatmu benar-benar kaget" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada yang tidak terbaca. Dibilang peduli tidak, dibilang tidak peduli juga tidak. Seakan-akan ia berbicara seperti itu hanya karena ia sedang bosan. "Susah juga ya jadi omega" lanjutnya.

Kageyama tidak membalas. Ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya sembari menatap lantai ruang olahraga itu. Lelaki disampingnya meliriknya sekilas, lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kageyama merasa agak tidak enak tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada lelaki disampingnya, jadi ia menanyakan apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mendengarkan saat perkenalan diri tadi?" tanyanya.

Kageyama kembali menatap lantai. "Maaf" ucapnya. Ia dapat mendengar lelaki di sampingnya menghela nafas."Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar bisa konsentrasi dengan semua feromon alfa yang mengelilingiku kan" lanjutnya.

"Sudah tau begitu, kenapa kau masih saja bergabung dengan tim voli?" tanya lelaki di sampingnya datar, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama sebelumnya.

Kageyama menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki di sampingnya tepat di mata. "Karena aku suka bermain voli, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan statusku sebagai omega menghalangiku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kusukai". Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam suaranya. Kedua matanya menunjukkan tekad yang kuat.

Selama sesaat lelaki itu merasa dirinya tertarik oleh kedua mata penuh tekad itu. Tapi ekspresinya berubah datar kembali sepersekian detik setelahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya lelaki itu, lirikan matanya mengisyaratkan pada para alfa yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kageyama. "Kau tidak takut tiba-tiba diserang oleh mereka?" lanjutnya.

Kageyama terlihat tak tau harus menjawab apa sesaat, dan memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Jeda beberapa saat, barulah ia menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman, "Aku... belum benar-benar memikirkan soal itu"

Lelaki itu ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini bodoh ya?" ejeknya. _Anak ini benar-benar minta diserang apa_ , pikirnya.

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Ia merasa terpojok mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Tapi memang benar bahwa ia belum benar-benar memikirkan resikonya bergabung dengan tim voli yang didominasi oleh alfa. Membayangkan ia tiba-tiba diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu menghalanginya untuk menjadi pemain reguler tim itu.

 _Aku akan memikirkan kembali hal ini sepulang sekolah. Mungkin aku harus belajar ilmu bela diri untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Itu akan sedikit membantu, kurasa..._ , pikirnya.

Lelaki itu mengamati Kageyama yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri melalui ekor matanya. "Kunimi" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kageyama menoleh, bingung. "Eh?"

"Kunimi Akira. Itu namaku"

Kageyama diam sejenak. Lalu seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Kunimi" ucapnya. Kunimi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

Tanpa Kageyama sadari, Oikawa terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Sang pelatih menepuk kedua tangannya pertanda waktu istirahat telah usai. Seluruh anggota tim bangkit dari posisinya masing-masing dan berdiri mengelilingi si pelatih.

"Baiklah, kalian telah menunjukkan permainan yang bagus tadi. Tapi ingat, ini barulah latih tanding. Meskipun kalian sudah bermain dengan baik, kalian tetap harus rajin berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian agar kalian dapat meraih kemenangan di turnamen tahun ini. Selama ini, rival kita yang paling kuat adalah Akademi Shiratorizawa, dan tidak sekalipun kita berhasil mengalahkannya. Kemampuan kalian sekarang masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Shiratorizawa. Oleh karena itu, jadikanlah hal tersebut sebagai pemompa semangat kalian untuk berlatih lebih giat!" ucap sang pelatih sambil memberikan cengiran penyemangat.

"BAIK!" teriak seluruh anggota tim dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah waktu bebas. Kalian boleh berlatih sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore!" ucap sang pelatih lagi.

"SIAP! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!" balas seluruh anggota tim serempak. Lalu mereka pun bubar dan berlatih masing-masing.

Kageyama berjalan menuju keranjang bola untuk mengambil bola dari sana. Namun, ia dicegat oleh seseorang sebelum ia berhasil mengambil sebuah bola dari sana.

Kageyama mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang menghalanginya. Itu orang yang tadi berdebat panas dengan Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Kageyama mundur sedikit ketika indera penciumannya dipenuhi oleh feromon Iwaizumi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat alfa semenjak kejadian tadi.

Iwaizumi yang mencium ketidaknyamanan Kageyama buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat omega di hadapannya itu tidak nyaman. "Hei" panggilnya. Kageyama terlihat bergidik sedikit. Sedikit banyak Iwaizumi merasa bersalah melihat omega yang bersikap defensif itu, entah kenapa.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyerangmu atau apapun. Lihat.." ucapnya seraya mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang punggung layaknya seseorang dalam posisi istirahat di tempat untuk menenangkan Kageyama.

Meskipun begitu, Kageyama tetap menjaga jarak dengan Iwaizumi, dan Iwaizumi memaklumi hal tersebut.

"Begini, aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Oikawa padamu tadi. Aku tau dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf padamu, makanya aku mewakilinya" ucap Iwaizumi sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda minta maaf. Kedua tangannya yang terkunci di belakang punggungnya terkepal dengan erat. Setelah itu, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dia memang terkadang bersikap kurang ajar" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan dan wajah yang menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Ditatapnya Kageyama tepat di mata. "Yah, itu saja yang ingin kuucapkan padamu, sudah ya" Ia berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi terkunci di belakang punggungnya, tetapi masih terkepal dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar Kageyama memanggilnya. "Iwaizumi- _senpai_!"

Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kageyama dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Rahang Iwaizumi mengeras. Ia mengangguk kecil dan berlalu. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat.

 _Sialan, sialan, sialan. Feromon anak itu benar-benar menggoda dari dekat. Pantas saja si Oikawa nyaris lepas kendali. Tahan dirimu, Iwaizumi, tahan. Jangan serang anak itu. Sialan, feromonnya masih terbayang-bayang._

Kageyama tentu saja tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang Iwaizumi rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa hangat dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. _Ternyata ada juga alfa seperti Iwaizumi-san_ , batinnya.

Ia pun mengambil bola dari keranjang bola dan mulai latihan sendiri.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, kebanyakan anggota sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan hanya beberapa orang saja di dalam ruang olahraga, termasuk Kageyama. Ia masih asik berlatih melakukan servis. Ia ingin bisa melakukan servis sehebat Oikawa.

Matanya sesekali melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. _Kurasa sudah waktunya pulang_ , pikirnya. Ia pun memungut bola-bola yang berserakan di lantai dan meletakkannya kembali di keranjang bola. Beberapa orang yang masih berada ruang olahraga juga mulai bersih-bersih. Iwaizumi menurunkan _net_ voli dibantu salah seorang murid kelas tiga yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Sementara Oikawa tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. _Mungkin ia sedang ganti baju_ , batin Kageyama. _Tunggu, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya, ugh_.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Kageyama mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di pojok lapangan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya dan ganti baju.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, ia mengintip dulu dari luar dan bersyukur tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Seorang omega memang harus berhati-hati saat hendak memasuki toilet umum. Apabila ada seorang alfa di dalam, sebaiknya ia tidak masuk terlebih dahulu, demi keamanan.

Kageyama masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik yang memiliki shower dan mulai membilas tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, ia pun berjalan keluar dari toilet dan menyadari kalau diluar sedang hujan deras.

Panik melandanya seketika. _Gawat, aku kan tidak bawa payung_. Ia berlari menuju pintu gedung olahraga itu untuk melihat sederas apa hujan diluar sana. Saat melintasi lapangan tempat ia berlatih tadi, ia melihat sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Saat ia sudah dekat dengan pintu, ia mendapati Oikawa tengah duduk di tangga depan pintu itu sembari menatap hujan. Kageyama memperlambat larinya hingga ia berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Oikawa.

"Yo" ucap Oikawa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Kau lama juga ya"

Kageyama terbelalak. Jantungnya berpacu. _Dia... menungguku?_

Oikawa bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kageyama, ia menjawab "Iya, aku menunggumu", membuat kedua pipi Kageyama menghangat.

Oikawa menoleh sedikit untuk melirik Kageyama. Ia dapat merasakan kegugupan dan kebingungan omega itu, tapi ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Kageyama merasa... senang? Entahlah, tapi ia dapat merasakan ada emosi positif yang menguar dari ekspresi anak itu.

"Hujannya deras. Kau bawa payung?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawab Kageyama pelan.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kageyama, masih dalam posisi memunggungi. "Aku bawa, mau pulang bareng?" Pertanyaan yang sederhana tapi Kageyama tak sanggup menjawab.

 _Kenapa?_ , batinnya.

Oikawa menghela nafas, lalu mengacak rambutnya sedikit sambil cemberut. "Iwa-chan tidak akan memaafkanku sampai aku minta maaf padamu" ucapnya kesal. "Makanya aku menunggumu supaya aku bisa minta maaf padamu, maaf ya, Kageyama" Kali ini ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menatap Kageyama sepenuhnya. Meskipun diucapkan dengan setengah hati, setidaknya ia masih berinisiatif untuk minta maaf—setelah dipaksa oleh Iwaizumi, tentu saja.

Kageyama tak dapat berkata-kata. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena Oikawa meminta maaf padanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan juga berdegup lebih kencang. Ia meremas bagian depan kemejanya seakan menahan kecepatan degup jantungnya.

Bibirnya berulang kali terbuka dan mengatup, tapi tidak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Oikawa terus menatap Kageyama dengan intens. Meskipun jarak diantara keduanya masih beberapa langkah, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk mendekat sedikitpun, Kageyama merasa tatapan itu menembus pikirannya. Tatapan yang terkesan memerintah itu membuatnya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gugup.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, hal itu justru membuat Oikawa tergoda untuk menyerangnya.

 _Jangan berwajah seperti itu, sialan._

"Oh.." satu kata yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kageyama. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Oikawa. _Aku sudah susah payah meminta maaf dan jawabanmu hanya 'oh'?_

Ia tersenyum kesal. "Wah, respon yang sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Kedua bahu Kageyama tersentak akan ucapan kakak kelasnya itu. Buru-buru ia menambahkan dengan panik, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, _senpai_... aku hanya... tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tapi, terima kasih telah meminta maaf. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, aku juga tidak begitu memikirkannya kok.."

Entah kenapa ucapan Kageyama justru memancing kemarahannya. " _Tidak begitu memikirkannya_ , katamu..." Satu langkah mendekat. Kageyama tersentak ketika indera penciumannya dihantam oleh feromon yang sangat kuat, membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Satu langkah mundur diambilnya. Aura Oikawa sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

 _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?_ , pikirnya kalut.

Oikawa berjalan cepat menuju Kageyama, lalu mendorong bahunya kasar hingga menabrak dinding. "Akh!" Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Kageyama nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Rasa sakit menjalar dari punggungnya. Matanya terbelalak, memancarkan rasa takut. Feromon Oikawa membuat nafasnya tersengal. Dari jauh saja, feromonnya sudah membuat kepalanya nyeri. Dari dekat, ia merasa ingin pingsan. Oikawa menatapnya dingin.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKAN SEORANG ALFA!" bentaknya, membuat Kageyama memejamkan matanya takut. Bahunya bergetar. Oikawa meremas bahu itu dengan kuat. " _Tidak_ _begitu memikirkannya_ , katamu... KAU HARUS MEMIKIRKANNYA, BODOH!" Kageyama berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong Oikawa menjauh. Tapi apa daya, tenaganya seolah menguap dengan feromon Oikawa yang mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak berani menatap kakak kelasnya itu. Saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya memburam. "Tapi, aku benar-benar _tidak_ mempermasalahkannya" ucapnya pelan, Oikawa nyaris tidak dapat mendengarnya. Lalu ia tertawa. Kageyama tersentak, lantas menatap kakak kelasnya itu. Oikawa sedang _tertawa_. Tapi suara tawanya justru membuat Kageyama semakin takut. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berharap jarak antara dirinya dan Oikawa bisa membesar.

Tatapan Oikawa menggelap. "Kalau begitu," Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kageyama. Feromon manis omega itu semakin menguat, memanjakan indera penciumannya. Pupil Kageyama mengecil. Wajahnya memucat dan diselimuti ketakutan. Satu tangan Oikawa dengan nakal menyelip masuk ke kemeja Kageyama, mengelus perut datar berkulit halus itu. "Kau juga tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan ini kan?" lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Wajah Kageyama memerah. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya merinding. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Oikawa menjauh dengan tangan gemetar, tapi hal itu justru membuat Oikawa semakin menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

"Ti-tidak.." ucapnya gemetar. Air mata menggenang di ujung kedua matanya. Nafasnya putus-putus. Oikawa mencium perpotongan leher Kageyama, lalu menjilatnya. Kageyama tersentak. "Ah! Jangan, _senpai_... HENTIKAN!"

Oikawa terbelalak dan sadar apa yang baru saja hendak dilakukannya. Ia mundur selangkah dan melepaskan Kageyama. Ia nyaris saja _menandai_ Kageyama, demi apa pun. Lutut Kageyama melemas. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan ia masih merasa sulit bernafas. Oikawa kembali _tertawa_ , tawa yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Inilah sebabnya aku bilang kau harus memikirkannya" ucapnya dingin. Tatapannya menusuk. "Diserang satu alfa saja kau sudah tak berkutik" lanjutnya. Telunjuknya menekan dada Kageyama, membuat kedua bahu omega itu menegang. "Lemah" desisnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, KELUAR SAJA KAU DARI TIM!" bentaknya kasar. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kageyama yang masih gemetar ketakutan. Baru beberapa langkah diambilnya, Oikawa lalu berhenti. Ia melemparkan payungnya yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat pada Kageyama. Ia mendecih. "Pakai saja payungnya, aku tidak butuh" ucapnya dingin, lalu berlari pulang menerobos hujan.

Kageyama merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan lemas. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gemetar. Satu tangannya menyentuh lehernya yang agak basah bekas dijilat Oikawa. Perlahan, air matanya meleleh. Dan payung Oikawa berada di pangkuannya.

Hujan menjadi saksi bisu tangisannya hari itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, saya author baru disini, salam kenal!**

 **Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca fiksi ini.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat karya fiksi seperti ini, jadi mohon dimaklumi apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan EYD ( serius, saya nggak ngerti EYD. Apalah daya nilai bahasa indonesia saya yang pas-pasan )**

 **Saya juga baru-baru ini terjun ke dunia A/B/O, dan merasakan ketertarikan yang kuat terhadap dunia itu. (** _ **I mean, the feels man**_ **)**

 **Saya sangat menyukai Haikyuu! Dan tokoh favorit saya adalah Kageyama. ( saya suka teriak-teriak nggak jelas sendiri setiap liat Kageyama, kekuatan fangirl memang dahsyat. Dan oikage itu OTP saya,** _ **ngomong-ngomong**_ **)**

 **Sumpah, saya sama sekali nggak berniat buat bikin chapter sepanjang ini. Niatnya cuma bikin 1000 words atau kurang, eh malah tembus 3000 words gini, saya aja heran. Dan ironisnya, saya masih menganggap ini kurang panjang. ( Plis, ini udah 11 halaman dengan font Times New Roman 10.5 di ms. Word, tolong )**

 **Saya berharap semoga kalian nggak bosan membaca fiksi ini.**

 **Yaudah, itu aja. Saya nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi. ( ini aja udah bala banget ya )**

 **Kritik dan saran?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**

 **Mentions of attempted gang rape. Please read with caution.**

Kageyama terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh dibanjiri peluh dan nafas tersengal. Kepalanya terasa sangat panas, tubuhnya juga lemas. Ia pikir dirinya demam, meskipun kemarin ia pulang dengan menggunakan payung yang dipinjamkan oleh Oikawa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Oikawa, Kageyama selalu merinding setiap kali mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak, bayang-bayang Oikawa yang nyaris saja _menandainya_ kemarin masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang. Dan setiap kali ia menyentuh lehernya, ia dapat mencium sisa-sisa feromon Oikawa yang menguar dari sana.

Kageyama menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari unjung kaki hingga sebatas leher karena ia merasa sangat panas. Setelah selimut itu disibak pun, ia masih merasa kepanasan. Diliriknya suhu yang tertera di pendingin ruangannya. Layar kecil itu menunjukkan angka 18°C. Normalnya ia sudah meringkuk kedinginan dalam ruangan bersuhu rendah seperti itu, tapi ia justru merasa gerah saat ini.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan lemas, untuk mendudukkan dirinya saja ia harus bersusah payah. Saat itulah ia merasakan ada cairan lengket yang keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Pikirannya berkecamuk kalut.

Yang dialaminya saat ini bukanlah demam. Malah _lebih buruk_ daripada demam.

Ia berada dalam masa _heat_.

Dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tidak berada di rumah saat itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _Kenapa aku berada dalam masa heat sekarang?! Seharusnya aku mendapatkannya dalam dua minggu lagi, bukan sekarang_ , pikirnya bingung.

Berada di sekeliling alfa kemarin memaksa tubuhnya yang belum terbiasa memasuki masa _heat_ lebih awal, sepertinya. Ia melirik jam digital yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 6 : 15. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ia tidak masuk sekolah. Masuk sekolah selama masa _heat_ sama saja dengan bunuh diri namanya.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya bahwa ia tidak dapat masuk hari ini karena sedang sakit. Tak lama setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, ponselnya bergetar dengan notifikasi pesan baru yang diterima. Temannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengabari sang guru akan absensi dirinya, disertai dengan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh.

Kageyama meletakkan kembali ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Perutnya berbunyi. Perlahan, ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Lalu ia berdiri dengan tangan gemetar menyentuh permukaan kasurnya sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Wajahnya merah padam dengan nafas tersengal. Air mata telah berkumpul di ujung kedua matanya.

 _Heat_ terasa lebih menyiksa ketika ia telah sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya berteriak minta disentuh seseorang, apapun untuk melepaskan hasratnya dan mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesak yang menyiksa. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Punya _mate_ saja tidak. Dan ia tidak mau disentuh oleh sembarang alfa, ia bukan omega murahan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya, kedua kakinya telah menyerah untuk berjalan. Ia terjatuh dengan lemah ke lantai, kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya—yang untungnya tak seberapa—agar tubuhnya tidak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Giginya bergemeletuk. Perlahan ia kembali memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Ia harus makan atau ia tidak dapat meminum obat penahan rangsangannya. Dan ia merasa lebih baik mati saja apabila tidak dapat meminum obat itu.

Dengan langkah lambat dan terseok-seok, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Nafasnya putus-putus seakan-akan ia baru saja lari maraton berkilo-kilometer. Ia bersyukur ketika melihat secarik kertas kecil tertempel di kulkas, bertuliskan pesan dari ibunya yang menyatakan bahwa ibunya telah memasak sup untuknya. Dengan lutut gemetar, ia berjalan untuk mengambil mangkuk.

Setelah nasi dan sup tersedia di mangkuknya, ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan di meja makan, maka sofa empuk di ruang keluarga pun menjadi pilihannya. Diletakkannya mangkuk itu di meja kecil yang terletak di depan sofa, lalu ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang empuk.

Berjalan dari kamarnya sampai dapur telah menguras energinya. Tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh dan terasa sangat panas, sampai-sampai ide untuk melepas piyamanya terdengar begitu menggoda. Tapi ia tahan keinginannya itu, karena kalau ia sampai melepas piyama yang ia kenakan, bisa-bisa ia mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri, dan itu buruk. Beberapa kali erangan halus meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya ketika dirasa cairan lengket dari bagian bawah tubuhnya keluar semakin banyak.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, harus menahan semua nafsu birahinya selama beberapa hari kedepan, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk setidaknya melepaskan hasratnya sesaat. Kecuali jika seorang alfa meninggalkan jejak feromon pada tubuhnya, maka hal itu akan sedikit meringankan hasratnya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih _remote_ televisi yang terletak di ujung sofa. Tombol _power_ ditekan, mengganti _channel_ beberapa kali hingga ia memutuskan untuk menonton acara olahraga. Ia menuangkan sebagian kuah sup ke nasinya agar terasa lebih lembut ketika dikunyah.

Sambil memakan supnya, otaknya memutar memori ketika ia mendapat _heat_ pertamanya beberapa bulan lalu. Fokusnya terhadap televisi pecah seketika.

Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, berjalan kaki sendirian menuju rumahnya. Hari masih sore, dan ia berpikir bahwa tidak masalah apabila ia mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli minuman isotonik karena ia merasa haus—sebenarnya sih, hanya modus untuk numpang membaca majalah olahraga kesukaannya. Lagipula uang jajannya cukup untuk membeli sebotol minuman isotonik—ia sedang tidak ingin minum susu saat itu, entah kenapa.

Karena letak supermarket itu cukup jauh apabila ia berjalan melewati jalan utama, maka ia putuskan untuk melewati gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju supermarket tersebut. Ia menemukan jalan pintas itu beberapa hari yang lalu ketika salah satu temannya di sekolah meminta untuk ditemani belanja ke supermarket.

Kageyama mengangguk mengiyakan saja saat itu, toh kalau ia langsung pulang ke rumah pun, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jadi, apa salahnya menemani temannya itu berbelanja?

Temannya itu pulalah yang memberitahunya soal jalan pintas itu. Ia sudah sering melewati gang kecil itu untuk ke supermarket, katanya.

Sebetulnya Kageyama agak ragu melewati gang tersebut, tapi karena ia ingin cepat sampai di supermarket dan karena ia terlalu malas untuk mengambil jalan memutar mengikuti jalan utama, maka ia lanjutkan saja.

Dan memang tidak terjadi apapun selama ia berjalan melewati gang itu. Keraguannya pun sirna tatkala supermarket tujuannya telah tampak di depan mata.

Diepercepat langkah kakinya karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca majalah olahraga favoritnya yang terbit mingguan itu. Seketika ia mengabaikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Sampai ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Keseimbangannya goyah sesaat, tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya, sekaligus hendak meminta maaf.

Saat itulah ia mencium sesuatu yang terasa sangat tajam bagi indera penciumannya, membuat wajahnya secara refleks merengut tidak suka. Baunya sangat tajam sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa sakit. Perlahan langkah mundur diambil. Ia belum pernah mencium bau seperti ini sebelumnya, membuatnya heran sekaligus bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan indera penciumannya.

Pria yang ia tabrak menyeringai samar menatapnya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Bau mulutnya seperti rokok. Ia mendekati Kageyama dan bau yang tajam itu menguat, seakan melesak masuk ke indera penciumannya, membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Ia tidak paham mengapa pria yang ditabraknya itu bisa mengeluarkan bau yang tidak mengenakkan sedemikian rupa.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya ketika pria itu semakin berusaha untuk memojokkannya, ditambah lagi ada beberapa orang lain yang berjalan mendekat ketika diberi isyarat dengan tangan oleh pria itu. Otaknya segera memikirkan segala cara yang memungkinkan baginya agar bisa kabur dari sana.

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menyentuh pipi Kageyama, namun tentu saja tangan itu langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Pria itu kembali terkekeh. Orang-orang yang tadi diisyaratkan oleh sang pria untuk mendekat—Kageyama berasumsi bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman pria itu—telah mengelilinginya kini, menutup celahnya untuk kabur. Dan bau yang tajam itu semakin menguat, membuat pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Ternyata bukan hanya pria itu saja yang mengeluarkan bau yang membuat sakit kepala itu, tapi teman-temannya juga. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mengeluarkan bau seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa indera penciumannya mulai mencium hal-hal yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_ , batinnya kalut. Pria itu kembali terkekeh.

"Wah, aku tidak menduga bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntunganku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang omega! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, manis?" tanya pria itu dengan sebuah seringai. Hidung pria itu mengendus-endus dirinya, membuat Kageyama meringsut jijik. Dan apa katanya barusan, _'manis'?_ Alarm tanda bahaya semakin berbunyi nyaring di otaknya. Hanya satu hal yang ada dipikirannya yang mulai kalut saat ini.

Pria di depannya ini seorang _pedofil_.

Salah satu teman pria itu mengelus pipinya, membuat tubuhnya tersentak kala sengatan bagai listrik menjalari tubuhnya dari sentuhan orang itu. Ia semakin beringsut mundur untuk memperlebar jarak antara dirinya dengan orang-orang itu.

Mereka semua menyeringai buas padanya, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. "Manisnya" ia mendengar salah satu diantara mereka berucap. "Feromonnya memabukkan pula" ucap yang lain.

Ia merasa takut dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Ia takut terhadap orang-orang ini, ia ingin kabur tapi kedua kakinya seolah menempel dengan tanah, tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Disisi lain, ia juga tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang ini.

 _Feromon? Apa itu?_ , pikirnya bingung di tengah ketakutannya.

Kekalutan dan kebingungan seolah menumpulkan pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sampai salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, seorang lagi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Tubuhnya tersentak dan menegang seketika. Pupilnya mengecil dan menatap mereka dengan horor. Tubuhnya gemetar dan cengkeraman kedua orang itu membuat pergelangan tangannya terasa panas dan perih.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, reaksinya itu justru membangkitkan libido orang-orang itu.

Mereka menjulurkan tangan secara bersamaan, hendak menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kageyama berusaha beringsut mundur tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh kedua orang yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, satu tangan di punggungnya, satu tangan tanpa permisi menekan bokongnya dan memberikan remasan kecil disana. Disaat bersamaan, tangan-tangan lainnya mengelus dada dan perutnya, membuat tubuhnya tersentak akan sentuhan-sentuhan tak diinginkan itu.

Saat itu barulah ia menjerit. "Ah! Hentikan! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jeritannya itu justru membuat orang-orang itu tertawa. "Berteriaklah sepuasmu, manis. Toh tak akan ada yang mendengarmu disini" ucap salah satu diantara mereka sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kageyama, lalu memberikan jilatan sensual pada cupingnya. Tangan-tangan lainnya berusaha melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kageyama mulai memberontak dengan menggerakkan kedua kakinya liar, apapun agar ia bisa terbebas dari situasi mengerikan ini. Tapi usahanya itu justru membuat gelak tawa orang-orang itu semakin keras.

Tangan orang yang tadi menahan punggungnya kini berubah posisi jadi melingkari pinggangnya, lalu ikut mengelus dadanya dan mencubit putingnya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Ah! Jangan... Kumohon hentikan..." ucapnya parau. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Ia takut namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa panas, panas yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia mendengar salah seorang diantara mereka berkata, "Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengaliri pipimu" sambil mengusap-usap air mata dari pipinya. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang melakukannya karena saat ini ia telah memejamkan kedua matanya erat, bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menahan isakan menyedihkan agar tak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hei, siapa yang akan memasukinya duluan?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

"Sialan, aku yang menemukannya duluan, jadi akulah yang akan memasukinya pertama kali"

"Aku sih, terserah saja. Mendapat mulut mungilnya saja juga sudah memuaskan. Tapi, lubangnya pasti ketat sekali ya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku juga ingin mencicipinya"

Ia tidak peduli lagi siapa yang sedang berbicara, apalagi apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya harapan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika entah siapa diantara mereka telah berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya, menampakkan kulit mulus tubuhnya, dengan perut yang masih datar tanpa otot dan puting yang sedikit tegang bekas dicubit.

Harapannya sudah nyaris pupus ketika ia mendengar sebuah benda melakukan kontak dengan tubuh salah seorang diantara mereka dengan keras, membuat siapapun itu mengerang kesakitan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Perlahan dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya, dan ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam penjaga kasir supermarket sedang bergerak lincah memukuli kepala orang-orang yang hendak melecehkannya barusan dengan tongkat kayu di tangan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Satu-persatu orang-orang itu ambruk dengan memar yang terlihat menyakitkan di kepala mereka.

Setelah semua orang itu terjatuh dan pingsan, pria yang telah menyelamatkannya itu menghampirinya perlahan. Kageyama berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan menarik kemejanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada orang dihadapannya itu.

Pria itu berlutut dihadapannya, lalu melemparkan tatapan lembut padanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suaranya bahkan lebih lembut dari tatapannya, secara perlahan mulai menenangkan Kageyama hanya dengan suaranya saja. Kageyama tak dapat menjawab, ia masih terlalu syok. Satu katapun tak keluar dari mulutnya.

Pria itu tersenyum mafhum. Diulurkan tangannya pada Kageyama, dan ia membiarkan tangannya menggantung di udara ketika Kageyama hanya menatap uluran tangannya. Kedua tangan Kageyama meremas bagian depan kemeja yang kancingnya masih terbuka semua itu, menatap ragu pada uluran tangan itu.

"Hei, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke supermarket terlebih dahulu? Disana jauh lebih aman" ucap pria itu. Senyum semenenangkan mungkin diberikan olehnya, membuat Kageyama perlahan menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Tangan mungil Kageyama digenggam, namun hal itu entah kenapa sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, justru sebaliknya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa aman.

Kepalanya tertunduk karena ia merasa malu dilihat orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini. Satu tangannya yang tak di genggam berusaha memasang kembali kancing kemejanya. Pria itu sebenarnya hendak membantu, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kageyama sedang tidak ingin disentuh siapapun saat ini, jadi ia diam saja sampai anak itu selesai mengancingi kemejanya.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri, lalu menunduk sedikit dan berucap, "Ayo" sembari menuntun Kageyama ke dalam supermarket yang untungnya sedang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Apabila supermarket itu sedang ramai saat itu, sudah pasti ia tidak dapat membawa Kageyama memasukinya, karena sudah pasti anak itu akan malu berat. Lagipula, ia juga pasti masih terlalu syok untuk berada di keramaian.

Di dalam, ia membiarkan Kageyama duduk di kursi di balik meja kasir, sementara ia pergi ke lorong bagian makanan dan minuman untuk diberikan pada anak itu. Dibuatnya satu cup ramen instan dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan.

Saat ia kembali menghampiri Kageyama, dilihatnya kepala anak itu yang terus tertunduk sedari tadi dengan kedua tangan meremas celananya. Satu cup ramen instan serta sebotol air mineral diletakkan di meja kasir. Kageyama masih tertunduk dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berbicara sedikitpun. Ia heran karena anak itu belum menangis, padahal sedari tadi pun sudah terlihat bahwa ia sedang menahan tangis.

"Kau seorang omega" ucapnya tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Kageyama yang sedari tadi masih tertunduk. Perlahan Kageyama mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu bingung.

Diberi tatapan bingung seperti itu, pria itu juga ikut bingung. "Kau tidak tahu kalau kau itu omega?"

Gelengan diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Omega itu apa? Sejenis telur? Aku tahunya omelet" Pertanyaan super polos yang membuat pria itu antara ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok atau memasukkan anak itu ke dalam karung lalu membawanya pulang untuk ia rawat. _Apa anak ini serius?!_ , pikirnya tak paham.

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang" gumamnya. Tangannya menyodorkan satu cup ramen instan di meja kasir pada Kageyama. "Kau makanlah dulu, akan kujelaskan setelah kau selesai makan" ucapnya. Tatapannya menyatakan bahwa ia tak menerima bantahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Kageyama mengangguk pelan, tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil satu cup ramen instan tersebut. Pria itu berjalan menuju belakang meja kasir dan berdiri di sana, menunggu waktunya melayani pelanggan. Selagi Kageyama makan, sesekali ada pelanggan yang datang dan membayar belanjaannya di kasir. Beberapa diantara mereka melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya, tapi tak ada satupun yang berkomentar, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersentak kaget setiap kali ada pelanggan yang menuju kasir untuk membayar. Berkali-kali ia nyaris tersedak karena tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif karena syok setiap kali ada yang mendekat. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, pria itu selalu memperhatikannya melalui ekor mata sedari tadi, memberinya tatapan prihatin.

Setelah Kageyama selesai makan dan pria itu selesai melayani pelanggan terakhir di supermarket itu, pria itu menggantung tanda 'sedang istirahat' di pintu supermarket karena sudah saatnya pergantian shift dengan penjaga kasir lain.

Air minum diteguk Kageyama hingga habis setengah. Cup ramen instan yang sudah kosong diletakkan di meja kasir, sementara pria itu mengambil kursi lain, meletakkannya di samping Kageyama—tidak terlalu dekat untuk membuat anak itu tak merasa risih—lalu duduk. "Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya.

Kageyama menggeleng. "Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan apa itu omega, aku sudah terlanjur penasaran" ucapnya sembari memberi pria itu tatapan ragu. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut untuk menghilangkan rasa ragu dan takut anak disampingnya itu. _Mentalnya masih terguncang, yah wajar saja sih_ , batinnya.

"Tapi ini sudah cukup larut bagi anak kecil sepertimu untuk masih berkeliaran di luar. Boleh aku minta nomor telepon orang tuamu? Ibumu, mungkin? Aku akan meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu. Terlalu berbahaya bagi anak kecil sepertimu untuk pulang sendirian di waktu seperti ini" jelasnya sembari merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Tapi kau bilang hendak menjelaskan apa itu omega padaku tadi!" protes Kageyama. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak takut berbicara seperti itu pada pria yang telah menolongnya itu. Pria itu seakan mengeluarkan aura yang bersahabat dan membuatnya merasa aman sedari tadi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi berikan dulu nomor telepon orang tuamu. Setelah aku menelepon orang tuamu, baru aku akan menjelaskannya padamu sembari menunggumu dijemput" Kageyama menunduk malu karena sudah kesal sendiri dan protes tadi. "Jadi?" tanya pria itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"02xxxxxxxxx" ucap Kageyama. "Itu nomor ibuku, kurasa ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya sekarang"

Pria itu mengangguk sembari mengetikkan nomor yang diucapkan Kageyama di ponselnya lalu menekan tombol _dial_. Nada sambung pun terdengar dari ponselnya. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kageyama—sebuah gestur yang entah kenapa tak membuat Kageyama merasa tak nyaman, meskipun ia masih syok akan apa yang ia alami sebelumnya—sembari berucap, "Tunggu sebentar ya"

Ketika teleponnya telah tersambung, pria itu berbicara dengan ibu Kageyama dan menjelaskan keadaan putranya saat itu. Ibu Kageyama tentu saja kaget mendengarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera ke sana disertai ucapan terima kasih telah menjaga putra semata wayangnya.

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus, ponselnya kembali dimasukkan ke saku celana. Kepalanya ditolehkan untuk menatap wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu Kageyama. "Baiklah" ucapnya. "Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskan apa itu omega, kau harus tahu bahwa di dunia ini, manusia terbagi menjadi tiga kelas, alfa, beta, dan omega. Masing-masing kelas memiliki ciri khas masing-masing"

Kageyama mengangguk kecil tanda ia sedang mendengarkan, meskipun ia tidak begitu paham apa yang dibicarakan pria disampingnya itu.

"Yang pertama yaitu alfa. Jumlah alfa hanya 1% dari populasi manusia di seluruh dunia. Tidak banyak alfa yang aktif untuk mencari omega untuk dijadikan _mate_ — _mate_ itu semacam pasangan hidup, ngomong-ngomong. Kebanyakan alfa hidup dengan beta, menyebabkan terjadinya percampuran darah pada keturunan mereka sehingga jumlah alfa berdarah murni semakin berkurang"

"Darah murni?" Kedua alis Kageyama bertaut, otaknya masih memproses informasi baru yang diterimanya ini.

"Ya, alfa berdarah murni hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh seorang alfa dan omega. Secara fisik, perbedaan antara alfa dengan beta yang paling jelas yaitu adanya otot yang tegang dan keras di ujung, _ekhem_ " Ia berdeham tiba-tiba. Ia sungguh merasa berdosa ketika mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya dengan begitu terus terang pada bocah seumuran Kageyama. "Penis mereka" lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan.

Kedua mata Kageyama melebar mendengarnya, dan rona merah merayapi pipi mulusnya.

Pria itu seketika merasa ingin terjun ke jurang saja. "Jangan dibayangkan begitu, bocah!"

Ia berdeham sekali lagi. Rona merah di pipi Kageyama masih belum hilang. "Nah, otot ini hanya akan bereaksi ketika seorang alfa berinteraksi dengan seorang omega. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku" Kageyama mengangguk dan rona merah di pipinya semakin kentara.

"Biasanya alfa memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi, disertai organ seks yang lebih besar dari rata-rata. Alfa bisa mengeluarkan feromon yang sangat kuat—seperti bau yang kau cium dari mereka tadi—dengan dua tujuan, untuk menakuti alfa lain, atau untuk membuat lemas seorang omega agar lebih mudah untuk disentuh. Semakin murni darah seorang alfa, semakin kuat dan berbahaya pula ia"

Kageyama kembali teringat akan bau menusuk yang orang-orang itu keluarkan tadi, bau yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Tubuhnya merinding ketika mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Pria itu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dilanjutkan atau tidak nih?" tanyanya, masih mengelus rambut Kageyama. Anggukan pelan diterimanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi tidak semua alfa menggunakan kelebihan mereka untuk hal yang buruk kok, tenang saja. Nah, seorang alfa bisa saja memiliki lebih dari satu omega, namun hal ini sangat jarang terjadi karena jumlah omega bahkan lebih sedikit daripada alfa. Seorang alfa juga bisa menutupi feromon yang dikeluarkan oleh omega dengan feromon mereka sendiri, kecuali ketika omega tersebut sedang dalam masa _heat_ —yang ini akan kujelaskan nanti"

"Alfa yang belum memiliki _mate_ boleh saja menantang alfa yang sudah memiliki _mate_ untuk merebut omega yang dimiliki alfa tersebut. Tapi hal ini sangat dianjurkan untuk dihindari karena biasanya berakhir dengan kedua belah pihak yang terluka parah, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian"

"Di sisi lain, beberapa alfa bisa saja memiliki satu omega yang sama apabila mereka memiliki hubungan yang akrab, seperti sahabat. Beberapa pertengkaran diantara alfa tersebut mungkin akan terjadi, seperti perdebatan siapa duluan yang akan melakukan _mating_ dengan sang omega. Meski begitu, pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah seserius pertengkaran antara alfa yang belum memiliki _mate_ dengan alfa yang sudah memiliki _mate_ "

Kageyama bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Jadi... satu omega dimiliki oleh beberapa alfa itu... boleh?" tanyanya ragu. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Ya, tapi hal ini juga sangat jarang terjadi, karena seorang alfa secara alamiah tidak akan pernah mau membagi omeganya pada alfa lain" Kageyama bernafas lega mendengarnya. _Satu alfa saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau banyak_ , batinnya.

"Selanjutnya ada beta. Populasi manusia di seluruh dunia didominasi oleh beta. Aku juga seorang beta"

"Beta tidak memiliki kelebihan seperti alfa dan omega. Beta juga tidak dapat mencium feromon alfa dan omega. Intinya, beta itu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi tak jarang juga pasangan beta yang menghasilkan keturunan alfa dan omega. Beta dapat berpasangan dengan alfa maupun omega. Meski begitu, beta tidak akan pernah bisa menghamili seorang omega"

"Yang terakhir, ada omega. Jumlah omega hanya 0,3% dari populasi manusia di seluruh dunia, membuat mereka sangat diinginkan dan dilindungi dengan baik. Kau termasuk salah satu dari omega yang langka ini. Meskipun aku tidak dapat mencium feromon-mu, tapi aku tahu kau adalah seorang omega karena ketika kau diserang oleh para alfa tadi, mereka terlihat ekstatik ketika mencium feromon-mu"

Kageyama terlihat terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, aku juga mengeluarkan feromon tidak mengenakkan itu?!"

Pria itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Kageyama yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Mata yang melebar, alis tertukik, dengan bibir dikerucutkan karena tidak rela dikatai dirinya mengeluarkan bau yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh para alfa itu—siapa juga yang tidak gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Feromon setiap alfa dan omega itu berbeda-beda. Tidak semua alfa mengeluarkan feromon yang tidak mengenakkan. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan alfa dengan feromon yang kau sukai. Yah, aku tidak tau sih feromon-mu seperti apa, soalnya aku kan tidak bisa mencium feromon. Tapi, dilihat dari reaksi para alfa tadi, kurasa kau memiliki feromon yang amat disukai para alfa. Entahlah" ucapnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Alis Kageyama tak lagi menukik, namun bibirnya masih mengerucut. "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau mengeluarkan feromon menusuk dan membuat pening seperti mereka. Menjijikkan"

Pria itu lagi-lagi terkekeh, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Kageyama gemas. "Tapi, justru hal itulah yang membuatmu berada dalam bahaya. Alfa yang mencium feromon-mu pasti akan langsung mengincarmu, seperti para alfa tadi" ucapnya. Bahu Kageyama sontak menegang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak takut padaku? Biasanya orang yang nyaris menjadi korban pelecehan seksual sepertimu tidak akan mau didekati atau disentuh oleh orang lain untuk memulihkan diri dari syok terlebih dahulu"

Kageyama menggeleng pelan sembari menatap pria itu tepat di mata dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. "Tidak juga, habis Nii-san terlihat baik. Dan lagi, Nii-san sudah menolongku tadi. Bahkan, Nii-san mau saja repot-repot membuatkanku ramen instan serta menjelaskan padaku apa itu alfa, beta, dan omega secara panjang lebar, jadi aku tidak takut" ucapnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yah, kau beruntung aku memang orang yang baik, bocah"

Kageyama merengut kesal sambil berucap, "Aku bukan bocah!", membuat pria itu tertawa geli.

"Iya, iya... Kau bukan bocah" ucapnya sambil melempar senyum mengejek pada Kageyama. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal. "Nah, omega itu sangat berharga dan penting karena hanya merekalah yang dapat menghasilkan keturunan berdarah murni"

"Seorang omega baru mengeluarkan feromon dan memulai siklus _heat_ setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan alfa. Feromon alfa-lah yang dapat memicu siklus _heat_ seorang omega. Siklus _heat_ ini tidak dapat dihindari, hanya dapat ditahan dengan meminum obat penahan rangsangan. Ketika seorang omega sedang dalam masa _heat_ akan merasakan gejala yang mirip dengan demam, namun bedanya mereka mengeluarkan cairan lengket dari bagian intim tubuh mereka dan rasa panas di sekujur tubuh mereka hanya dapat dihilangkan apabila ada alfa yang menyentuh mereka" Kageyama lagi-lagi merona mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Karena kau sebelummya tidak tahu apa itu omega, aku berasumsi bahwa kejadian tadi adalah pertemuan pertamamu dengan alfa. Berarti sebentar lagi kau akan memulai siklus _heat_ -mu, paling cepat malam ini, paling lambat esok hari"

Tubuh Kageyama gemetar. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dengan tangan yang meremas celananya sendiri. "Jadi... aku akan mengeluarkan... um, cairan lengket... dari bagian bawah tubuhku?" cicitnya.

Pria itu mengangguk kaku. "Yah, begitulah. _Heat_ biasanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari, paling lama seminggu. Ketika mengalami _heat_ , seorang omega akan mengeluarkan feromon yang lebih kuat daripada biasanya. Dan selama masa _heat_ , seorang omega dianjurkan untuk tetap berada di rumah dan tidak bepergian kemanapun, untuk keamanan"

"Alfa yang melakukan _mating_ dengan omega yang sedang mengalami _heat_ belum tentu dapat langsung membuat omega tersebut hamil. Dan ya, karena kau seorang omega, kau bisa hamil meskipun kau ini laki-laki"

Kageyama menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rona merah di pipinya menjalar sampai telinga.

"Seorang omega normalnya bisa menghasilkan keturunan hingga lima anak. Ketika mereka telah berpasangan dengan alfa, mereka akan tetap setia pada alfa tersebut hingga akhir hayatnya, menghindari setiap kontak dengan alfa yang belum memiliki _mate_ , dan tidak akan melakukan _mating_ dengan alfa lain. Namun, status ini bisa saja berubah apabila alfa mereka dikalahkan oleh alfa lain. Hal ini jarang terjadi karena alfa nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan omega-nya, dan akan sering melakukan _mating_ dengan omega-nya untuk menutupi feromon yang dikeluarkan omega tersebut. Alfa juga akan menandai bagian tubuh penghasil feromon omega-nya, yaitu dengan cara menggigit kedua pergelangan tangan dan tengkuk omega itu"

"Digigit..." Kageyama menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Apa tidak sakit?" tanyanya ragu.

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" ucapnya.

"Seorang omega bisa saja menjalani hidup normal layaknya seorang beta apabila mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan alfa sampai usia 35 tahun. Secara fisik, omega bertubuh sedang, lebih kecil dan rapuh dibandingkan dengan alfa. Hal ini membuat mereka sangat mudah diserang oleh alfa yang belum memiliki _mate_. Walaupun tidak lemah, tapi omega biasanya tidak ikut campur apabila alfa-nya bertarung dengan alfa lain. Tapi ada juga beberapa omega yang berani turun tangan untuk membela alfa-nya"

"Yah, jadi begitulah. Kau mengerti sekarang?" Kageyama mengangguk, kemudian ia tersenyum pada pria disampingnya itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terlihatlah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sedang parkir di depan supermarket tersebut. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya diulurkan pada Kageyama sembari tersenyum pada anak itu. "Itu pasti ibumu, ayo" ucapnya. Kageyama menyambut uluran tangan itu, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya.

Pria itu mengantar Kageyama sampai di depan pintu supermarket. Ibu Kageyama keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kageyama masih belum melepaskan genggaman pria itu.

"Terima kasih, um..." Ditatapnya pria itu, bingung hendak memanggilnya siapa karena ia tak tahu namanya.

"Shimada Makoto" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Kageyama.

Binar senang terpancar dari bola mata Kageyama. "Terima kasih Shimada-nii karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi"

Pria itu mengacak rambut Kageyama. "Sama-sama. Kau beruntung aku sedang membuang sampah di dekat gang itu tadi, sehingga aku melihatmu sedang dilecehkan oleh para alfa itu, dan langsung bergerak untuk menolongmu. Lain kali hati-hati, ya" ucapnya.

Kageyama mengangguk, dilepaskan genggaman Shimada dan ia pun berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Ibunya sontak langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu. Diciumnya puncak kepala Kageyama sayang. Shimada hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan ibu-anak itu.

Ibu Kageyama tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shimada karena telah menolong anaknya. Ia bahkan memberikan bingkisan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Ibu Kageyama mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Shimada, sedangkan Kageyama melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah.

Esoknya, benar saja Kageyama mengalami _heat_. Ibunya memutuskan untuk izin tidak masuk kerja selama beberapa hari untuk menemani putranya itu. Selama beberapa hari itu pulalah Kageyama tak masuk sekolah.

Awalnya ia memiliki trauma terhadap alfa. Setiap kali ada alfa yang bepapasan dengannya, ia selalu bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengambil langkah menjauh. Untung saja ia berhasil mengatasi traumanya terhadap pafa alfa, meskipun terkadang rasa takut itu kembali merasuki hatinya.

Mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi, nafsu makannya langsung hilang. Nasinya baru habis setengah, tapi ia tidak ingin makan lagi. Dibawanya mangkuk sisa sup dan nasinya ke dapur. Setidaknya ia telah memulihkan tenaganya setelah makan, jadi tubuhnya sudah tidak selemas tadi.

Setelah meletakkan mangkuknya di samping wastafel—ia akan mencucinya nanti, ia mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas, lalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obat penahan rangsangan, sekaligus kembali tidur setelahnya.

Panas tubuhnya perlahan berkurang setelah ia meminum obat penahan rangsangan. Tubuhnya direbahkan di ranjang. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, namun sepersekian detik kemudian terbuka lebar kembali.

 _Astaga, aku belum mematikan televisinya_ , batinnya. Namun, tubuhnya seakan tak ingin beranjak dari ranjang. _Ah, biarlah. Tolong maafkan aku kali ini, otou-san, okaa-san. Marahi saja aku apabila tagihan listrik bulan ini lebih mahal dari sebelumnya._

Kedua matanya kembali terpejam, tangannya meraih guling disamping tubuhnya, lalu memeluknya.

Wajah Oikawa tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

 _Kemarin, dia pulang hujan-hujanan. Apa dia sakit? Apa dia masuk sekolah hari ini? Meski membentakku, ia tetap meminjamkan payungnya padaku, sedangkan ia sendiri pulang tanpa payung di tengah hujan deras seperti itu._

Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap payung yang terlipat manis di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan.

 _Oikawa-senpai..._

 **.**

Selama seharian ini, entah kenapa Oikawa tidak pernah fokus pada kegiatan apapun di sekolah. Ia merasa hari ini merupakan hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari mempermalukan dirinya sendiri yang menabrak tiang listrik ketika dalam perjalanan ke sekolah karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu memberinya tatapan aneh—banyak juga yang tertawa, sedangkan Iwaizumi menendangnya sambil menahan malu. Sampai saat ini, dimana pembelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung di kelas.

Sang guru sedang sibuk berceloteh di depan kelas, sebagian murid mencatat materi-materi penting yang diucapkan sang guru, sebagian memilih untuk merekam apa yang diucapkan oleh guru tersebut dengan ponsel mereka karena terlalu malas mencatat, sementara sisanya hanya mendengarkan.

Oikawa menatap keluar jendela dengan satu tangan menopang dagu, jemari di tangan lainnya sibuk mengetuk permukaan meja. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan sang guru.

Iwaizumi memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh sahabat sejak masih ingusannya itu sedari tadi, tanpa disadari oleh yang bersangkutan.

 _Tidak biasanya ia melamun nyaris setiap saat seperti hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya_ , batinnya. Ia berniat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada sahabatnya itu nanti.

Iwaizumi kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Ia tidak mau terpergok tidak memperhatikan pelajaran oleh guru sejarah itu. Beliau terkenal sangat tegas dan tak segan-segan mengeluarkan muridnya dari kelas dan mengurangi nilainya apabila ia memergoki ada murid yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

Namun sepertinya, Oikawa tidak menyadari bahwa guru tersebut telah memergokinya sedang melamun. Jemarinya masih mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan mejanya pelan. Sang guru berhenti berbicara, lalu memelototi Oikawa, namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang sedang dilamunkannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari pelototan guru itu. Bahkan ketika guru tersebut berdehem, ia masih saja melamun.

Sampai akhirnya sang guru pun naik pitam. Dilemparkannya kapur putih yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menulis di papan tulis, tepat mengenai dahi Oikawa yang masih memiliki bekas kemerahan gara-gara menabrak tiang listrik tadi pagi.

Lamunannya sontak terburai. Ia mengaduh karena lemparan kapur itu cukup keras mengenai dahinya. Bekas kemerahan yang sudah mulai memudar di dahinya muncul kembali. Ia menyadari bahwa seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu berada padanya.

" _Oikawa Tooru_ " suara penuh amarah dari sang guru membuat tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Guru itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata menyipit. Oikawa berusaha memikirkan alasan apa yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Biasanya, ia punya seribu alasan untuk membuat seorang guru tidak jadi marah padanya. Tapi selama seharian ini, ia tidak bisa fokus sama sekali. Pikirannya yang biasanya tajam terasa menumpul.

Belum sempat ia mendapatkan alasan, guru itu sudah terlanjur bicara lagi. "Keluar dari kelas saya _sekarang juga!_ " bentak guru itu kesal.

"Eh, tapi _sensei_ —" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, guru itu sudah menyela.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keluar sekarang!" Oikawa menyumpah serapahi guru itu dalam hati, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan setengah hati. Setelah memastikan ponselnya berada di saku celananya, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kelas tanpa menatap sang guru sedikitpun. Iwaizumi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perangai sahabatnya itu.

Oikawa memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, dimana ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Disana, ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya sembari menatap awan. Sesekali ia mengecek jam di ponselnya.

Seharian ini, ia merasa ada perasaan tak nyaman mengganjal di hatinya, dan ia tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan itu. Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Matanya menatap langit dengan bosan.

 _Ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja rasanya..._ , batinnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka mata adalah wajah kesal Iwaizumi. Ia melempar tatapan bingung pada sahabatnya itu, membuat yang bersangkutan jadi ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan yang _katanya_ ganteng itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur. Yang ia ingat, ia dikeluarkan dari kelas sejarah karena sedang melamun, lalu ia menuju atap sekolah karena tidak ada kerjaan, selebihnya ia tidak ingat.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk bersila. "Oh Iwa-chan, sudah jam istirahat ya?" Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas sekali jawabannya. Hasrat Iwaizumi untuk melempar sahabatnya ini dari atap sekolah semakin besar. Tapi bukan Oikawa namanya jika tidak banyak basa-basi tidak berguna.

Oikawa menatap sebungkus roti di tangan Iwaizumi. Wajahnya merengut kesal dibuat-buat. "Kau hanya membeli satu roti? Punyaku mana?" tanyanya dengan manja. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Iwaizumi. Ekspresi kesal Oikawa seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi menggoda. "Oh, jangan bilang kau rela membuang uangmu untuk membeli satu roti itu untukku, sedangkan kau tidak membeli satu lagi karena uangmu habis demi aku? Manisnya, aku terharu Iwa-ch—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan kontak dengan kepalan tangan Iwaizumi.

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Nafas Iwaizumi tersengal menahan kesal, Oikawa meringis sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah ditinju Iwaizumi.

"Jahat sekali, Iwa-chan! Jidatku sudah kena hantam dua kali hari ini, oleh tiang listrik dan kapur tulis. Dan sekarang, kau memukulku!" rengeknya dengan air mata buaya. Iwaizumi benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam sahabatnya itu sekali lagi. Dihelanya nafas kasar. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu tepat di mata.

"Sudah cukup. Kau aneh hari ini. Ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kageyama?"

Telak.

Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan kenapa seharian ini perasaan tak nyaman mengganjal di hatinya, hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan ekspresinya yang dibuat-buat luntur dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya, Iwa-chan" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja, kau cukup mudah ditebak" balas Iwaizumi. Bungkus rotinya dibuka, digigitnya roti itu lalu dikunyah. Setelah menelan gigitan pertama rotinya, ia kembali berucap, "Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal..." Jeda beberapa saat. Matanya menyipit menatap Oikawa.

"Kau tidak menyakiti anak itu kan?"

Oikawa tertegun, tapi ekspresinya tak berubah. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sisa harinya dijalani seperti biasa, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya, mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang masih berada dalam hatinya. Sampai akhirnya tiba waktu pulang sekolah. Ia dan Iwaizumi berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti di gedung olahraga.

Ketika ia dan Iwaizumi sampai di ruang olahraga setelah mengganti pakaian, ia melihat sudah ada beberapa anggota tim voli disana, netnya juga sudah terpasang. Keranjang berisi bola voli yang bertumpuk rapi berada di tepi lapangan.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan anggota lainnya, ia dan Iwaizumi melakukan pemanasan ringan. Diambilnya bola di keranjang, lalu melakukan servis atas. Iwaizumi memantulkan bolanya ke dinding berulang-ulang. Pemanasan lainnya dilakukan keduanya sampai seluruh pemain telah berkumpul di lapangan—hampir.

Pandangan Oikawa mengedar ke sepenjuru lapangan kala ia tak menemukan seorang omega diantara seluruh anggota tim-nya.

"Kageyama tak masuk, Oikawa- _senpai_. Sakit, katanya" ucap Kindaichi yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kageyama.

Perut Oikawa bergejolak. Meskipun ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja, tapi Iwaizumi tahu sahabatnya itu sedang gusar.

"Oi" panggilnya. Samar, Iwaizumi melihat postur Oikawa yang jadi sedikit lebih kaku. Ia tidak bermaksud menuduh, tapi perasaannya tak enak. Beberapa langkah mendekat diambil. Dengan suara direndahkan agar hanya Oikawa yang mendengarnya, Iwaizumi bertanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata, "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kemarin bahkan aku meminjamkan payungku padanya, sementara aku berlari hujan-hujanan ke rumah. Kalau ada yang jatuh sakit, seharusnya itu aku" Jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Otaknya kembali memutar kejadian dimana ia nyaris _menandai_ Kageyama kemarin. Perasaan tak nyaman yang membuatnya tidak dapat fokus pada apapun seharian ini kembali hadir, bahkan dirasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Iwaizumi menepuk punggungnya kasar, tapi tidak bermaksud menyakiti. "Pergilah" ucapnya. "Kau seharian merasa gusar karena memikirkan anak itu kan, meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya"

Oikawa hendak protes. Meninggalkan lapangan hanya karena hal semacam ini, mana mau ia melakukannya. Apalagi, ia adalah kapten tim. Latihan rutin jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Enak saja, tidak mau!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Iwaizumi. Bukan Oikawa namanya apabila tak membuat Iwaizumi naik pitam dan darah tinggi setiap hari. Bola voli di tangannya sudah nyaris dilempar ke wajah rupawan Oikawa.

Oikawa beralih pada anggota tim-nya. Kedua tangannya ditepuk. "Baik, kita akan mulai pemanasan bersama terlebih dahulu. Lari keliling lapangan tiga kali! Ayo bergerak!" ucapnya. Terdengar jawaban 'ya' antusias dari para anggota tim, lalu mereka mulai berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan. Oikawa juga sudah hendak berlari, tapi bahunya ditahan oleh Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa" ucapnya tegas. "Pergi" Ia sama sekali tak menerima penolakan. Oikawa merengut tak suka. Iwaizumi meremas bahu Oikawa lebih keras, lalu menurunkan tangannya. "Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi" ucapnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh, hendak berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Entah kenapa, ada setitik perasaan tak rela di dalam hatinya ketika membayangkan Iwaizumi menjenguk Kageyama. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, tubuhnya sudah bergerak duluan mengikuti insting. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Iwaizumi, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Sebenarnya cengkraman Oikawa di lengannya cukup sakit, tapi ia tak menunjukkannya.

Setelah otaknya memproses apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Oikawa langsung melepas cengkramannya. Iwaizumi menunjuk pintu keluar gedung olahraga dengan dagunya. "Biar aku yang urus latihan hari ini" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Oikawa pelan, lalu ikut berlari keliling lapangan.

Oikawa bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya di ruang loker. Ia mengganti celana volinya. Dipakainya _jersey_ Kitagawa Daiichi. Setelah beres, ia menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Ponsel berada di gengamannya. Jemarinya mengetik pesan untuk Iwaizumi, memintanya menanyakan alamat Kageyama pada manajer. Sebelum ia sempat mengirimkan pesan itu, Iwaizumi sudah mendahuluinya, memberikan alamat Kageyama padanya.

Dihapus pesannya yang tidak jadi dikirim barusan, matanya menelusuri barisan kata di layar ponselnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, menuju halte bus. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bus telah datang. Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang, tepat di samping jendela. Terlihat banyak kursi kosong di dalam bus. Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit, pintu pun tertutup dan bus mulai jalan.

Rumah Kageyama masih lima halte lagi. Oikawa memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tatapannya mengarah ke luar jendela. Setelah dipikirkan, timbul rasa sesal dalam dirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak usah menjenguk Kageyama, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di dalam bus. Dihelanya nafas panjang.

 _Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!_ , batinnya kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sampai di pemberhentian bus yang ke lima, Oikawa turun. Rumah Kageyama berada di dalam belokan pertama setelah pemberhentian bus di sebelah kiri. Ia melangkah dengan lambat, otaknya berputar memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia ucapkan ketika ia bertatap muka dengan Kageyama nanti.

Ketika sudah berada di depan halaman rumah minimalis Kageyama, keinginannya untuk pulang saja semakin kuat. Tapi kalau ia tidak menjenguk Kageyama, ia akan kena hantam Iwaizumi besok. Ia bisa saja berbohong, tapi sayangnya sahabatnya itu bisa membaca dirinya semudah membaca buku. Jadi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dikumpulkan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, kakinya melangkah mendekat, tangannya terangkat, mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, lalu menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya serta suara samar televisi dari rumah sebelah.

Tangannya terangkat, kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ia memantapkan hati untuk pulang saja apabila masih tidak ada jawaban setelah ketukan ketiga. Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu itu kembali, terdengar suara serak dari dalam. "Sebentar" dari suaranya, Oikawa menebak Kageyama baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Terdengar suara langkah yang terseok-seok dari dalam, lalu suara kunci yang dibuka.

Kageyama mengira bahwa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu kurir paket. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dibukanya pintu rumah dan indera penciumannya menangkap feromon maskulin alfa yang familiar. Seketika rasa traumanya terhadap alfa muncul kembali, tapi perasaan itu hilang secepat kemunculannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya itu berada di sini, darimana ia mengetahui alamatnya, Kageyama tidak paham lagi.

"Oi...kawa-senpai?" tanyanya pelan.

Di sisi lain, Oikawa juga sama terkejutnya ketika Kageyama membuka pintu. Feromon manis nan memabukkan anak itu langsung tercium olehnya, dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, membuatnya harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak lepas kendali. Ia sungguh berharap kalau bagian intimnya tidak terlihat menyembul dari celananya, karena ia dapat merasakan bahwa teman kecilnya dibawah sana perlahan mulai mengeras.

Ditambah lagi penampilan anak itu, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, kemeja yang kancing bagian atasnya terbuka—menampakkan sebagian dada mulusnya, serta matanya yang setengah berair menahan kantuk. Oikawa tidak tahu lagi apakah Kageyama memang ingin diserang atau hanya terlalu polos, yang pasti ia merasa terangsang melihat penampilan anak itu, sampai ia harus mengalihkan tatapannya dari penampilan Kageyama yang menggiurkan.

Oikawa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hai, Kageyama. Maaf datang tiba-tiba. Mungkin... sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu?" tanyanya, sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada tubuh anak itu. Kalau tidak dilihat kan sayang, sudah disajikan pencuci mata gratis begitu. Yah, terkadang pemikiran Oikawa memang bejad.

Kageyama terlihat bingung sejenak, matanya teralih pada piyama yang sedang dipakainya. Wajahnya langsung berubah semerah tomat. Pintu depan rumahnya dibanting menutup tepat di depan wajah Oikawa, membuat kakak kelasnya itu sedikit kaget karena suaranya yang sangat keras.

Oikawa menggaruk tengkuknya yang berkeringat dingin. _Dia sedang dalam masa heat ya_ , batinnya. _Pantas saja dia tidak masuk sekolah._

Sementara itu, Kageyama tengah berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan menahan malu. Ia tidak sadar kalau dua kancing teratas piyamanya terbuka. Seingatnya ia tidak membuka kancing piyamanya.

 _Uh, jangan-jangan secara tidak sadar aku membukanya karena merasa gerah_ , pikirnya. Bagian depan piyamanya diremas dengan satu tangan. _Oikawa-senpai pasti sangat terganggu,_ itunya _kelihatan_. Wajahnya semakin memanas, ditambah lagi ia sedang dalam masa _heat_ , ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran melanturnya. Diambilnya langkah cepat menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaian. Untung saja ia sudah meminum obat penahan rangsangannya, sehingga tubuhnya sudah tidak begitu lemas.

Dipakainya kaus polos berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang abu-abu. Piyamanya dilempar ke keranjang tempat pakaian kotor diletakkan. Buru-buru ia menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan membukanya sambil menahan malu setengah mati.

"Si-silahkan masuk... _senpai_..." Ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah Oikawa sedikitpun saat mengucapkannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan semburat merah yang mencapai kedua ujung telinganya.

Oikawa melangkah masuk, pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling ruang tamu rumah Kageyama, apapun selain melihat anak itu. Dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kageyama itu sulit karena feromon anak itu yang seolah menggodanya untuk melahapnya di tempat.

Kageyama menutup pintu depan rumahnya perlahan. Oikawa mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di sofa. Kageyama berbalik, ia masih belum berani menatap Oikawa secara langsung.

"Um... Oikawa- _senpai_ , kau mau minum?" tanya Kageyama gugup. Feromon Oikawa membuatnya terganggu karena tubuhnya sedari tadi berkedut minta disentuh oleh alfa itu, dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman.

Oikawa mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Kageyama. Dan ia berusaha untuk berpikir jernih dan mengesampingkan insting alfanya. Ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran kotor yang berkecamuk di otaknya. "Oh, tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku hanya mampir sebentar kok" ucap Oikawa serak.

Kageyama terdiam sejenak. Tangannya memainkan ujung kaus yang dipakainya, dan sungguh tingkahnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Oikawa. "Oh, um... begitu" ucap Kageyama pelan. Ia kembali terdiam. _Sekarang aku harus apa?_ , batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan payung yang dipinjamkan Oikawa kemarin padanya. "Oikawa- _senpai_ , tunggu sebentar! Ada yang ingin kuserahkan padamu" ucapnya pada Oikawa, kali ini sambil menatapnya, lalu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil payung yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Saat kembali, ia menyerahkan payung itu pada Oikawa dengan kedua tangan. Matanya tak berani menatap mata Oikawa karena ia teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Semburat merah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya yang terjuntai. "Terima kasih, karena telah meminjamkan payung ini..."

Oikawa terdiam sejenak, tak tahu harus berucap apa. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul di lubuk hatinya akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kageyama. Tangannya terulur mengambil payung itu. Kageyama langsung beringsut mundur setelah payung itu berpindah tangan darinya.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan tak nyaman menggantung di hatinya melihat Kageyama mengambil jarak dengannya. Dan sebelum otaknya memproses apa yang hendak dilakukannya, tangannya telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kageyama, lalu menarik tubuh anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"O-Oikawa- _senpai_!" Kageyama panik setengah mati, tentu saja. Tapi tenaganya seolah menguap entah kemana ketika dadanya melakukan kontak dengan kepala Oikawa. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih sensitif karena _heat_ langsung bereaksi hanya dengan dipeluk oleh Oikawa. Kedua lengan Oikawa melingkari pinggang Kageyama erat, dihirupnya dalam-dalam feromon anak itu. Dapat dirasakannya jantung anak itu yang berpacu cepat.

Oikawa sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan Kageyama. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

 _Sial, feromon anak ini benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku._

Digigitnya bagian depan kaus Kageyama tepat di dada, giginya menggores halus puting anak itu dari balik kausnya. "Ah!" Kedua bola mata Kageyama membulat kaget akan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan langsung lemas hanya dengan sentuhan tak langsung itu. Kedua tangannya gemetar mencengkeram bahu Oikawa. Kaus Kageyama sedikit ditarik dengan giginya hanya untuk mendengar suara anak itu lagi. Kageyama bersusah payah menahan suara yang menggantung di tenggorokannya agar tidak terdengar.

Dilepaskan gigitannya pada kaus Kageyama untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah manis anak itu. Matanya sedikit sayu, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas putus-putus, wajahnya juga sedikit berkeringat. Wajar saja bagi Oikawa untuk merasa terangsang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang alfa. Dan dihadapkan dengan seorang omega manis dalam masa _heat_ seperti ini membuat pertahanannya menipis.

Satu tangannya meraih tengkuk Kageyama, lalu mendorongnya mendekat hingga nyaris tak ada jarak diantara wajah mereka. Kageyama tersentak tapi tak berusaha melawan. Wajahnya semakin menghangat. Tangannya menangkup pipi hangat Kageyama sebelah, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi mulus itu, membuat Kageyama memejamkan sebelah matanya.

 _Ini tidak benar_ , pikir Kageyama. _Aku harus melepaskan diri darinya._

Tapi sebagian lain dirinya ingin tetap berada di pelukan Oikawa meskipun ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang benar.

Oikawa dapat merasakan perasaan campur aduk yang berkecamuk dalam hati Kageyama. Dan ia ingin menghapus perasaan itu.

Nafas hangat Kageyama menyapu wajahnya, begitu pula sebaliknya, membuatnya merasa memiliki hubungan yang sangat intim dengan anak itu.

"Hei, Kageyama..." ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Kageyama menelan ludah. Suara itu terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya, mengacaukan pikirannya. Cairan di bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali terasa mengalir keluar sedikit. Ia terlihat bersusah payah untuk menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap alfa itu, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat.

Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Oikawa terlihat tidak menyukai respon yang diterimanya.

"Keluarkan suaramu dan jawab aku" nada yang terkesan memerintah itu membuat kedua bahunya bergidik.

"Uh, ng... Apa?" ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Oikawa terlihat puas kali ini. "Rasanya tak nyamankah?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah anak itu. Kageyama mencengkeram bahu Oikawa sedikit lebih kuat. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin merasa lebih baik? Aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucapnya lagi, kali ini tepat di telinga Kageyama.

"Eh?" tanya Kageyama bingung. Tepat saat itu juga ia merasakan ada benda kenyal dan basah yang menyapu lehernya. "Ngh... Oikawa... _senpai_ , ja-jangan jilat! Uh..." Oikawa terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Maaf, maaf.." ucapnya di leher Kageyama, lalu mengecupnya singkat. Ia memperoleh desah tertahan yang terdengar imut dari Kageyama.

Ia kembali mendekap Kageyama, kali ini tanpa melakukan hal mesum apapun. "Diam sebentar, aku akan menyelimutimu dengan feromonku. Hal itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucapnya, lalu Kageyama merasakan feromon Oikawa menguar lebih kuat, membuat kakinya lemas tapi anehnya tak membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia pasti sudah jatuh terduduk apabila Oikawa tidak menopang tubuhnya.

Perlahan cairan lengket di bagian bawah tubuhnya berhenti mengalir, dan rasa sakit serta panas di sekujur tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Kageyama memeluk leher Oikawa erat seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu.

Oikawa tersenyum. Diciumnya puncak kepala anak itu. Lalu digendongnya tubuh lemas anak itu untuk dibawa ke kamarnya.

 _Ringan_ , batin Oikawa.

Sesampainya di kamar Kageyama, ia merebahkan anak itu di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk sejenak di pinggir ranjang. "Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Tadi kan aku bilang hanya mampir sebentar" ucapnya, lalu hendak beranjak pergi, tapi ujung _jersey_ nya segera ditahan oleh Kageyama.

Kageyama menatapnya sayu setengah memelas. Oikawa memberinya tatapan tak terbaca. Bibir Kageyama terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ditutupnya kembali, ragu. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi pucatnya. Oikawa tak beranjak pergi, menunggu Kageyama untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Kageyama pelan, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menahan malu setengah mati, sampai ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Oikawa menghela nafas panjang. _Kuatkan dirimu dari cobaan berat ini Tooru_ , batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Semakin lama berada di dekat omega yang sedang dalam masa _heat_ itu semakin membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Begini-begini juga Oikawa hanya alfa biasa.

Digenggamnya tangan Kageyama sembari mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. "Hanya sampai kau terlelap, oke? Setelah itu aku pergi"

Kageyama menarik selimut sampai dagu dengan satu tangan, lalu ia mengangguk pelan pada Oikawa. Tangan yang satunya tetap berada dalam genggaman Oikawa.

Perlahan matanya terpejam. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, ada satu hal yang melintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Tangan Oikawa-senpai... besar dan hangat._

 **TBC**

 **Hai, saya kembali!**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga. Lama ya? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. [ Maaf saya memang kampret ]**

 **Chapter ini sebenernya lebih fokus ke Kageyama, dan karena ada yang tanya perbedaan alfa, beta, dan omega di review, maka saya banting setir buat masukin penjelasan itu ke dalam cerita. Semoga ngerti ya XD [ btw itu penjelasannya saya ambil sebagian dari wiki sebagian dari ao3 XD ]**

 **Di chapter ini momen Oikage-nya gak banyak, karena fanfic ini slow build. [ Tapi feelsnya dapet kan ya? Gak dapet? Berarti anda kurang beruntung ]**

 **Oh iya, karena Kageyama sama Oikawa baru kenal, jadi manggilnya masih 'Oikawa-senpai' dan 'Kageyama'. Tapi nanti di chapter-chapter depan panggilannya bakal berubah jadi 'Oikawa-san' dan 'Tobio-chan' kok XD**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Mas Oikawa mesum juga ya B) [ Saya aja pas ngetik chapter ini sampe ngomong sendiri, "Mas, Tobionya mau diapain mas". Untung pas saya ngetik lagi gak ada orang di rumah :v ]**

 **Yah, sepertinya nanti ratingnya bakal naik XD [ Gak tau juga sih, liat nanti aja ]**

 **Ya udah, segitu aja dari saya.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

 **[ Eits, di bawah masih ada lanjutannya ]**

 **.**

Oikawa pelan-pelan melepaskan genggaman Kageyama agar tidak membangunkan anak yang baru saja terlelap itu.

Setelah berhasil terlepas, ia tidak langsung beranjak pergi. Ia tetap duduk di pinggir ranjang, sebelah tangan menopang dagunya. Ditatapnya wajah tertidur yang manis itu lama.

 _Kalau aku orang jahat, kau pasti sudah kulecehkan sedari tadi. Berhati-hatilah, bodoh_ , pikirnya. Ia menyentuh pipi pucat Kageyama yang mulai kembali ke warna aslinya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Lembut sekali.

Matanya bergulir ke arah jam dinding, lalu memutuskan bahwa ia harus pulang. Beranjak berdiri, langkah pergi pun diambilnya. Tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan ketika sebuah ide melintas dalam pikirannya.

Ia kembali mendekati Kageyama, diraihnya pergelangan tangan anak itu. Bibirnya mencium lembut pergelangan tangan itu sebelum memberikan jilatan sensual, lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya.

Tidur Kageyama terganggu, alisnya tertekuk sedikit dalam tidurnya. "Mmh" Oikawa langsung menatap Kageyama intens, takut membangunkan anak itu. Tapi ia belum berhenti menjilat dan menghisap pergelangan tangan kanan anak itu hingga menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan.

Setelah itu barulah ia melepaskan tangan anak itu, lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lupa diambilnya tasnya yang tertinggal di sofa ruang tamu.

Hari itu, ia pulang dengan perasaan puas, meskipun teman kecilnya dibawah sana masih belum mau turun juga.

 _Ah sial. Aku harus mengeluarkan ini sendiri._

 **.**

 **[ Mas, Tobio-nya mau diapain mas B) ]**


End file.
